Let Me Go, James
by Miss Dusk
Summary: Capt. Norrington gets a late night visitor before he gets killed in At World's End.


Captain Norrington was having trouble sleeping. He seemed to be having this problem a lot lately, considering that there was a beautiful woman on his mind.

"Elizabeth," he murmured in his state of half-awake and half-asleep. It was all he could do but go downstairs, steal her from the brig, and tell her how he felt.

There was a knock on the door, Norrington just grunted. The door opened, rather quietly. Norrington looked up.

There was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was dressed in the dress he had seen her in earlier, with all the lavish designs of the best in Singapore. Her eyes were looking through him it seemed. Her blonde hair seemed to frame her perfect face, which had a look of determination that he loved, was in place.

And then there was Norrington, twisted up in his bed covers. Real attractive, he was sure. His hair was all a mess considering that he had been tossing and turning for several hours at least. He sat up in bed, "Elizabeth," he said again, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

She slid into his office, without a sound, and closed the door, "I need your help. James, I need to get off this ship."

It was saying his name that did it. He could feel himself getting warmer in the cheeks, "I can't do that. It's too dangerous for us all."

Elizabeth crossed the room, dropped to her knees beside his bed, "Please James, I need your help." She reached up and touched his cheek, "for my sake."

He didn't know what to do. There were so many things that were running through his mind and none of them were appropriate to the current situation but before James could figure out what he wanted to say to Elizabeth, she kissed him.

Her tongue felt like velvet against his. It was intoxicating, she smelled of a rich fragrance that came from an exotic land. He was drowning in it, when she stopped. He nearly gave out a noise of protest.

"James," she said, "if I do this, you have to let me go, forever," Elizabeth said, looking through James again with her deep eyes.

"Why?" Norrington asked, he didn't want to let her go. She was too important to him. She kept him going all those months after he lost his job. No news about Elizabeth's and Will's marriage had been good news to him.

"We're not meant to be," she said quietly. She had started playing with the buttons on his sleeping clothes, her fingers were so nimble, it felt like that she was barely there.

Next thing James knew, he was undressed. All of the buttons had been undone and there was Elizabeth over him, looking more beautiful than ever. James could feel himself getting larger and more strained.

Norrington was about to protest but Elizabeth was closing her mouth around him. She felt hot around him. She started moving up and down him, she knew what she was doing, that was for sure. She wasn't clumsy or even nervous, it was like she had been waiting just for him to show off what she in fact knew.

She was pumping hard, James was feeling himself draw close and she could too. She stopped and let him go. Norrington made a noise of protest. This time, Elizabeth looked at him and started getting rid of those beautiful garments from Singapore. Her bare breasts were bathed in moonlight, her skin was pale in the dark room, and she looked beautiful.

"Don't want to get those dirty," she said with a smile before she crawled towards James. Her body seemed to move in ways that it just didn't seem possible. Her face was nearly right in front of James. He wanted to kiss her again, but before he could, she took hold of him manhood and shoved him inside of her.

He arched his back at the new feel of her, she felt like her kisses, velvetly smooth. She moved up and down on top of him like a pro. Her head was titled back and her eyes were closed, "Come on," she muttered to herself, "Come on Captain, make me yours," she said before looking at him with those ever impressive eyes.

Her breasts bounced with ever move. Her slim body just seemed to know which way to move in order to make him want to explode. Too soon, far too soon, in his opinion, he could feel himself ready to go.

He grabbed onto her hips and helped her move. Just when he was about to go, he slammed himself into her, making her cry out in painful pleasure. He was in full hilt and he knew she was about to come too. He exploded into her, his seed spilling all over the place, but she hadn't come yet.

He needed to fix that. He pulled out of her, Elizabeth's eyes were closed from the shock of his violent orgasm. He laid her down onto the bed, her blonde hair spilled across his pillow. He needed to feel her around him, before letting her go.

He spread her perfect thighs, revealing herself to him. Before he could talk himself out of whatever indecency he was about to perform on her… he dove.

She was warm and wet. He could taste himself as he continued to survey his underground lair that for the time being was his. He found what he was looking for, the one spot on a woman's body that could make her writhe with pleasure. Elizabeth's hand was on his head, forcing him deeper inside her. He forced his tongue to move faster, he wouldn't have to do this for long, she was almost ready before he was. As his tongue was moving quickly, Elizabeth's back was starting to arch, "Oh James," she kept muttering, her voice full of whimpers and groans, "Oh James!" she cried at one point before bucking his face by accident. He didn't mind. This was heaven.

He could feel her getting more excited, more frantic when she was about to come. She was getting louder, more insistent, "You can do it, you can do it," she groaned. Right when she was getting close to peak, James shoved his fingers inside of her. She came right around him, he could feel her writhe and shake, and her back arched. Her breasts bounced in every direction as he watched her.

He pulled out of her, still quite slick, "Elizabeth, you're so beautiful," he groaned into her ear. He wanted to have her again and again before the dawn came, but it was not to be so.

At that moment, the sea was choppy and the veracity of the waves through the Captain out of his bed, waking him as he slammed onto the floor.

He looked up at his bed from the floor and only saw the remnants of his once tidy bed. The Captain cursed more loudly than he ever did in his life. He got dressed and made for the brig to let the love of his life go for the last time.


End file.
